


My Beautiful Black Swan

by Rexa



Series: PWP's Corner [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Hitam itu seksi.Kalimat itu menjadi slogan dalam kehidupan seorang Kuroo Tetsurou. Dia tidak bermaksud narsis dengan memproklamirkan hal itu--mentang-mentang rambut dan iris matanya hitam sekelam malam--tapi karena memang Tetsurou memuja warna hitam. Hitam itu indah, untuknya. Hitam cantik itu jugalah kekasihnya.





	My Beautiful Black Swan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenzeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/gifts).



> Haikyuu!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate. This story is mine.  
> I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Dedicated for my sister, Kenzeira. Happy belated birthday, Sis. Wish you all the best. Hope you like it.
> 
> And to KuroAka shippers, also HQ fans, happy reading~
> 
> P/s: Don't blame me for the side effect after read this one, read on your own risk.^^

 

Hitam itu seksi.   
Kalimat itu menjadi slogan dalam kehidupan seorang Kuroo Tetsurou. Dia tidak bermaksud narsis dengan memproklamirkan hal itu--mentang-mentang rambut dan iris matanya hitam sekelam malam--tapi karena memang Tetsurou memuja warna hitam. Hitam itu indah, untuknya. Hitam cantik itu jugalah kekasihnya.

"Kuroo-san?"

Atensinya ditarik paksa menemu realita. Dari khayalan semu tentang petualangan magis para tokoh dalam novel yang tengah digarapnya, menuju pada sosok anggun berbalut kimono mandi. Hitam kelam bersua dengan hijau gelap. Si hitam cantik kesayangannya. Akaashi Keiji.

Tetsurou terpana. Sejenak melongo dengan tidak elitnya. Sebelum akhirnya berdeham untuk menutupi kecanggungan yang sempat tercipta. Keiji menyungging senyum tipis memesona. Jakun Tetsurou naik-turun dibuatnya. _Ah, sial_. Angsa hitamnya amat seksi.

"Kuroo-san tidak mandi?"

"Uh ... ya, ini juga mau mandi."

Lalu ia berangkat menuju kamar mandi. Berhenti sejenak untuk mencuri kecupan. Satu tepisan mencium mesra lengan Tetsurou. Tersangkanya memalingkan wajah, Tetsurou menemukan merah serupa arbei-arbei ranum hinggapi kedua cuping telinga Keiji. Senyum jahil melebar.

"Jangan nakal, mandi dulu sana. Kuroo-san bau."

Kekehan renyah mengudara. "Aku tidak sebau itu kok. Hanya berkutat dengan tinta dan bercinta dengan laptop seharian membuatku masih wangi sebenarnya," ujarnya berkelakar.

Tinjuan di bahu menjawab kelakarnya. Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Tetsurou menarik tubuh Keiji merapat dalam dekapan. "Aku kangen."

Keiji membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam dalam rengkuhan Tetsurou. "Aku kan cuma bekerja seperti biasa. Kau bisa menemuiku kapan saja, Kuroo-san. Asalkan aku tidak sedang bertugas sih."

Kuroo mengendus leher Keiji. Menemukan aroma alami tubuh Keiji yang serupa kayu-kayuan wangi. "Shift-mu lama sih, Akaashi. Kadang saat aku menemuimu, kau tengah bergelut dengan para pasien. Bunga-bunga yang kukirimkan berakhir jadi rebutan perawat jaga. Bukan kau."

Keiji tersenyum dalam pelukan, Tetsurou tahu meski tak melihatnya. "Kan sudah kubilang, kalau aku sedang senggang aku selalu bersedia kau temui, Kuroo-san."

"Pokoknya kau harus cuti bulan depan. Aku mau kau ikut saat bukuku _premier_ di Kyoto." _Dan merajut bulan madu kita lagi._ tambahnya dalam hati.

Keiji mendongak lalu mengecup rahang tegas Tetsurou. "Aku sudah mengajukan surat permohonan cuti. Tapi aku tidak jamin akan segera dikabulkan. Berhubung Ukai- _sensei_ sangat mengharapkan bantuanku di IGD."

Tetsurou membalas kecupan pada kening Keiji. "Tidakkah kau bosan berkawan alkohol dan mencumbu darah serta luka?" tanyanya sembari menatapnya bagai anak kucing tersesat.

Jemari Keiji menelusuri pipi Tetsurou. "Tidakkah kau jemu menekuni lembar usang buku-buku dan bercinta dengan laptop, Kuroo-san? Kau selalu membuatku menunggu."

Tak ada raut merengut dalam ekspresi Keiji. Nada suaranya pun datar-datar saja. Namun Tetsurou mampu menangkap sirat sinyal damba yang Keiji lontarkan.

Tetsurou mengecup pelan bibir sewarna persik pucat itu. Pelan. Lembut. Sekali. Dua. Empat. Lalu mencium dalam. Kecupan berubah menjadi ciuman. Ciuman menjelma jadi cumbu. Cumbu mengganas jadi lumatan.

Keiji membuat Tetsurou menampakkan wujud yang sesungguhnya. Dari novelis kalem menjadi monster buas yang haus akan darah. _Penuh nafsu. Penuh gairah._ Hanya dalam belaian detik, atmosfer memanas. Detik selanjutnya, tubuh Keiji terempas membentur badan ranjang dengan Tetsurou memimpin tiap langkah mereka untuk tenggelam jauh lebih dalam samudera surgawi.

Tetsurou menopang dirinya dengan kedua tangan, melepas sejenak cumbuan yang membuat keduanya mabuk. Untaian saliva menjuntai sebelum terputus, menjeda kenikmatan yang sengaja diulur-ulur babak utamanya. Keiji berdesah keras, lalu rakus meraup udara. Kedua kesejatian masih bergesekkan mencari getar nikmat yang sebelumnya begitu intens terasa. Di bawah sana. Tetsurou menggeram.

Keiji menahan telapak tangan Tetsurou yang mengepal, mencoba menahan kala si pemilik hendak beranjak menjauh.

"Aku belum mandi."

"Tadi kau bilang kau masih wangi, Kuroo-san."

Tak ada rengekan, tapi bagi Tetsurou rangkai kata Keiji bak tengah menguji imannya. Dilema segera membelit nurani. Keiji dapat membacanya. Jadi ia ikut bangkit, posisi Tetsurou setengah berdiri, di atas pangkuan Keiji. Kimono Keiji sudah tersingkap sini sana. Kemeja Tetsurou sudah teronggok di lantai. Tangan kanan yang saling menggenggam ditarik, Keiji melabuhkan kecupan dari punggung telapak tangan hingga lengan. Kedua netra hijau gelap Keiji menatapnya sayu penuh harap. Tetsurou terkesiap, selatan tubuhnya terasa semakin ketat.

"Tapi ...."

Keiji membusungkan dada, entah bagaimana tapi terlihat begitu menggoda dan amat sensual. Tetsurou gelap mata.

Lagi, tubuh Keiji diempas. Obi kimono ditarik lepas. Fabrik lembut itu disibak kasar, mempertontonkan tubuh penuh peluh yang menggiurkan. Jakun Tetsurou turun-naik mengagumi lekuk tubuh berotot nan maskulin yang selalu ia puja. Tubuh kekasihnya, Keijinya seorang.

Kecup cumbu semakin intens, dengan jari-jemari yang terus bergerilya. Saling berlomba mencipta stimulan-stimulan pada permukaan kulit yang membuat debar-debar gelisah kian meraja, lagi membuat ketagihan bagi keduanya. Belai. Sentuh. Remas. Cakar. Gigit.

Desahan-desahan semakin kencang. Lenguhan kian menggema.

Namun tak ada yang ingin berhenti. Belum. Bukan sekarang. Tubuh yang telanjang saling membuka kepolosan, saling mengungkap kejujuran. Kulit bertemu kulit, napas bertemu napas. Debaran jantung pun bersua dengan kembarannya.

"Kuroo-saan ... aah! Mmmh...."

Jeritan Keiji ciut dibungkam Tetsurou. Terutama ketika liangnya diterobos oleh kesejatian sang pejantan. Pejantan-pejantan tangguh. Mereka berdua. Namun Keiji bersedia melepas gelar itu sejenak saat bergulat di ranjang dengan Tetsurou. Toh, Tetsurou tak merendahkannya meski ia yang berada di posisi bawah. Malahan memujanya bak dewa. Ia pangeran yang dimanja oleh kesatrianya yang paling setia.

Gesekan semakin cepat. Bergebu dalam nafsu. Tetsurou memompa dengan penuh semangat. Menggempur titik terdalam milik Keiji berkali-kali hingga Keiji mengerang nikmat tiada henti. Erang, desahnya menjelma menjadi melodi yang akan selalu Tetsurou ingat.

Tubuh Keiji dibalik, Keiji cepat tanggap dengan menumpu tubuh dengan keempat anggota geraknya. Tungkai jenjang menekuk, membuat bongkah bokong terangkat sensual. Dua tangan yang bertumpu bersiap dengan menggenggam seprei yang sudah tak keruan. Tetsurou memeluk erat dari belakang, kembali melabuhkan kecupan-kecupan yang membuat Keji blingsatan. Lalu perlahan kesejatiannya kembali memasuki liang yang membuatnya kecanduan, dalam, semakin _dalam_. Keiji kembali dibuat lebih vokal ketimbang biasanya.

Keduanya menari, bersama, meniti tangga-tangga yang meninggi membawa mereka untuk tiba dipuncak. Langkah demi langkah. Tahap demi tahap.

Ada kalanya lidah Keiji terjulur, memohon untuk dilumat. Dan Tetsurou selalu mengabulkan. Ditambah dengan permainan jemari lincahnya di pucuk dada Keiji, memilin, memencet, memelintir gemas. Nikmat mana lagi yang hendak mereka dustakan?

Sebelah tangan Tetsurou turun, mengikuti instingnya, mengikuti nalurinya. Membelai perut datar berotot Keiji, menuju ke pusat gairah sang kekasih. Ia mengacung dengan berani, merah merekah, siap memuntahkan sari-sarinya. Keiji menggeleng dalam cumbuan kala jemari Tetsurou menyapu tipis permukaan kulit sang pejantan. _Geli_. Namun bukan Tetsurou namanya jika menyerah begitu saja. Bibirnya kian menyosor mencari klaim atas bibir Keiji yang semakin bengkak. Tangan kirinya sibuk memanja permukaan kulit atas Keiji, lalu tangan kanannya mulai beraksi memanjakan sang pejantan. Belum titik prostatnya yang terus-terusan digempur. Keiji kehabisan tenaga untuk mengelak.

"Ku-Kuroo-saan ... ah! Ah! Nghh! Te-Tetsu-ngh-rou-san!"

Ah, betapa merdunya. Tetsurou menyukai racauan Keiji bila ia hampir datang. Nama kecilnya akan disebut berulang seolah ia dewa yang patut diagungkan. Ia makin cinta pada si hitam cantiknya itu.

"Sedikit lagi ... ngh ... Keiji.... bersama-sama."

Keiji bergeleng-geleng kuat. Perutnya seolah bergolak, membuatnya tak nyaman tapi juga semakin tak sabar. Kedua tangannya tak lagi menumpu di kasur melainkan kepala ranjang. Tetsurou memeluknya erat, dengan kejantanannya yang semakin dimanja--dikocok kuat. Lalu jeritannya menggema seiring dengan pelepasannya. Seberapa kuat ia berusaha meredamnya sendiri, tapi Keiji tak pernah mampu. Ia berhasil mendaki sampai di puncak.

Tetsurou mengecup-ngecup leher Keiji, berbisik mesra soal cinta. Sebelum kemudian ia lepas kendali, dipeluknya Keiji seolah ingin meremukkan, lalu kejantanannya pun memuntahkan sari-sari cinta jauh ke dalam tubuh Keiji. Dengan dia yang juga meneriakkan nama kekasihnya.

Keduanya tumbang sambil berpelukan. Sama-sama mencapai puncak nirwana yang didambakan. Napas mereka payah. Tersengal parah. Paru-paru mendadak ribut meminta pasokan udara. Seolah mereka tak perlu bernapas sebelumnya.

Kini setelah napas mereka lebih teratur, Tetsurou melepaskan diri sejenak. Ditariknya lembar-lembar tisu dari atas nakas di samping ranjang, lalu menyeka keringat yang membanjiri wajah si hitam cantiknya. Juga cairan putih yang meluber dari kedua bongkah bokong Keiji. Disekanya dan dibersihkannya dengan hati-hati. Keiji tersenyum. Berterima kasih dengan mencium pipi Tetsurou. Tetsurou balas tersenyum dengan lebar lalu merengkuh Keiji dalam pelukan. Kedua kening mereka bersentuhan.

"Itu tadi ... hebat," ucapnya membuka percakapan.

Keiji mengangguk membenarkan. "Mungkin karena kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya?"

Tetsurou terkekeh kecil. "Makanya bulan depan kau harus dapat cuti, Akaashi Keiji. Aku mau kita bulan madu, _berdua saja._ Tidak ada pasien dan alkohol, tidak ada kertas, tinta dan laptop. Hanya kau dan aku." Satu kecupan berlabuh di pucuk hidung. "Kau ingin ke mana pun akan kuikuti."

Keiji tersenyum, tampan sekali. Tetsurou yakin yang ada di depannya ini laki-laki, tapi ia berani bertaruh Dewi Aphrodite sekalipun tidak bisa menyamai cantiknya Akaashi Keiji.

"Kalau begitu aku mau pulang ke rumah. Aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungi ibu. Ibu juga pasti merindukanmu, Kuroo-san."

"Ta-Tapi...."

"Sebentar saja. Setelah itu kau mau ke mana saja aku akan ikut."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku langsung meminangmu saja ya, Akaashi. Biar orang lain tahu, kau milikku. Aku tidak akan pernah membagi milikku dengan duni--AW! Ampun, Akaashi! Aduh!"

Bibir pink pucat yang masih sedikit bengkak itu tampak mengerucut. Pemiliknya memalingkan wajah setelah melayangkan banyak sekali cubitan dan pukulan atas pernyataan Tetsurou barusan. Ah, Tetsurou jadi gemas!

"Jangan begitu dong, Akaashi. Aku kan ingin meresmikan hubungan kita. Aku tak sudi mereka melirikmu. Dan aku mau hanya kau yang memiliki hatiku. Anggap aku melankolis, tapi aku cinta kamu dan aku mau kau mendampingiku selamanya."

Keiji memperlihatkan ekspresi datar andalannya. Meski kalau jeli menilik, ada semu merah jambu yang merusak komponen datar di wajah tampan sekaligus cantik itu. Dan juga kedutan perempat siku yang mendadak menyembul di sudut keningnya.

"Haruskah kau menanyakannya ketika kita baru saja selesai berhubungan seks? Tidakkah seharusnya novelis itu punya cita rasa yang kau sering dengungkan dalam karyamu yang bernama romantis? Kau itu menyebalkan, Kuroo-san."

Nada-nada datar itu entah mengapa berubah menjadi panah imajiner yang menghujam Tetsurou tanpa ampun. Wajah datar setengah cemberut Keiji memang begitu _precious_. Tetsurou memberanikan diri untuk merengkuh Keiji sekali lagi. Keiji tak menolak.

"Aku kan novelis fantasi Akaashi, bukan novelis roman picisan. Aku akui aku melankolis meski memang tidak romantis, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh." Tangan Keiji dibawa menuju dadanya yang berdebar kencang. "Kautahu aku tak pernah bohong. Ya kan?"

"Kalau ibuku marah dan tak merestui, kau mau apa, Kuroo-san?"

Cengiran Tetsurou pun melebar. "Aku tetap bertekad mengganti nama belakangmu, menambahi bilamana tidak bisa mengganti, dengan margaku. Ibumu boleh tidak suka, aku akan menghargai keputusan beliau. Tapi tidak dengan berhenti memperjuangkanmu. Kau kekasihku, hitam cantikku. Angsa hitam kesayanganku. Dan aku cinta kamu."

Keiji tertawa, terdengar begitu lega. Tetsurou ikut tertawa. Mereka tertawa bersama. Sambil saling mengumbar kecupan dan ciuman.

"Hei, Akaashi," ujar Tetsurou di antara tawa dan kecupannya.

Akaashi mematri atensi. "Ya?"

Cengiran jahil Tetsurou tak ubahnya bagai cengiran Cheshire yang melebar.

"Temani aku mandi?"

Cubitan mesra Keiji kembali menjawab tutur canda Tetsurou dan jerit mengaduh kembali menggema di kamar apartemen mereka.

.  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya... pekerjaannya Akaashi itu perawat ^^ Kuroo novelis. Mereka tinggal bareng setelah pacaran. Ibu Akaashi sudah kenal Kuroo, tapi sebagai sahabatnya Akaashi, bukan pacarnya.  
> Mereka ooc sedikit, rexa ga yakin mereka ga ooc, maafkan ya. #deepbow
> 
> Also ... ini permintaannya Ken yang penasaran sama pwp rexa yang katanya ga pernah ditulis sampe selesai dan bikin nanggung banget (?) /apasih? /plaaak XDDDD  
> Tapi ya ... rexa doyannya gitu sih, kan terserah pembaca mau ngelanjutinnya gimana XDDD tapi ya karena Ken ultah, iya deh bikinin yg full. 
> 
> Btw, ga jamin bagus karena rexa memang ga terlalu bisa bikin pwp gimana. Kalo ada yang muntah2 dsb, rexa juga ga tanggung jawab. XDDDD soalnya rexa udah kasih warning di atas. Kalo masih baca juga ya tanggung sendiri akibatnya XDDDD
> 
> Oke, rexa memang mesum ... orz ... jadi ya begitulah ... maafkan rexa ... rexa sendiri juga ga tau ini nulis apaan, niatnya cuma mau kasih Ken hadiah ultah^^
> 
> Ya moga aza Ken suka. Kripik dan saran juga lain-lainnya rexa terima dengan senang hati. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. See you later on the next fic.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
